How do you love someone
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Patricia's afraid her relationship won't last long with Eddie. Based off How do you love someone.


**This was just an idea I got from listening to 'How do you Love someone' by Ashley Tisdale. I'm hoping I can maintain this to a two-shot.**

Patricia and Eddie were on Patricia's bed one night. The room was empty of roommates, which made Patricia a little nervous of where this night might go.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said and wiggled out of her boyfriend's grasp.

"Don't start another mystery." He said jokingly.

"I won't." She said. They joked about that a lot. Nina was afraid that if they found anything weird or if they're alone we would start another deadly mystery. The first time they heard it we _almost _took it seriously. Then Eddie started joking about and it just became a regular joke to her.

As she paced in the bathroom, Eddie started looking around the room. All he found was jewelry and clothes. He finally slumped back onto her bed and let his hand drop to the side. He felt something almost instantly. It felt like a book. He picked up the book and soon found out, it was _Patricia's Diary._

On his right shoulder the angel him said to put it back and pretend you saw nothing, he's devil side was ranting '_READ IT! READ IT!'_

He opened it up to the most recent date which was only a day ago.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Everything's great with Eddie. I'm just really afraid. Yes, I, Patricia Williamson, am afraid of her relationship with her boyfriend. He's actually been a good friend also. It's just it's my first relationship. He was my first kiss, he is my first boyfriend, and I just feel I fluttery when he gets near me which is really rare in my case. I'm not saying he's the one but, I have though from time to time of how long this relationship will last and what's going to happen in the future. I mean, remember what I said about my parents? They never lasted long. Dad barely held moms had, Mom never talked about love or how to feel or how to touch. Dad never told me how to heal from broken hearts, mom never set a good example and found everything hard to handle and dad never stood up like a man. Soon they just got a divorced, then she demand he pay child support for the new set of twins that were coming. It ended badly. Now, I haven't seen my father in 11 years and my mom's been in and out of jail. The twins live with Joy's parents and every weekend I spare some time to visit and take care of my little sisters. I love them like they're my own. One day I'll tell Eddie and take him to meet my sisters. I hope he won't get the wrong idea. I just want him to meet the GOOD part of my family. I never want him to meet my parents even if I meet his. Well actually got the Dad part down. I really love him, I love him to death.**_

_**-Patricia.**_

Eddie finished the long paragraph and put the book back in place. He looked at the cream colored ceiling and thought about he just read. Patricia just admitted her feelings and how she's scared she will lose him. Thoughts just rushed through his head about how his story wasn't so different from hers. His mom was always off with her new boyfriend leaving his new baby brother with his grandparents along with his 5-year-old sister, Lillie, and his twin Violet.

Patricia suddenly came into the room and once again snuggled with her blonde boyfriend. He just sat there and kissed her forehead every few minutes. She was surprised that he wanted to be closer. For some reason she just wanted to be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace.

He didn't deny this. He snaked his arms around her tiny body and pushed even closer than before. He kissed her on the lips setting of explosions in both their bodies. After that he laid his head on top of hers and she laid her face against his chest. She let a tear roll down her face. She knew her parent's relationship started out like this and ended with the worst. She kept pushing the thought to the back of her mind and just kept her mind on the moment. This moment.

**Eh, I didn't really like the ending. But this is the most inspired I have ever been and my brain just came up with this. Personally my fave part was Patricia's diary entry. OKAY! Tell me what was your favorite part of this. Their thoughts, Patricia's diary, oh and.**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! R&R!**


End file.
